


rainbow lights and sweaty bodies

by nerdreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdreid/pseuds/nerdreid
Summary: based off the prompt on tumblr "@aniverde Luke and Spencer have to go undercover to a gay bar. Emily send them on purpose and the rest of the team are waiting for the result”





	

"We know the unsub finds his victims in gay bars and clubs and abducts them from there, and so far he has never been to the same spot twice", Prentiss spoke as she gestured to the pictures on the board. "If he sticks to his timeline, he will kill again tonight."

The other members of the team all had concerned looks on their faces. "How are we going to find him? We can't just wait until another victim goes missing", said Tara.

"I know, which is why I had Garcia compile a lists of all gay clubs and bars in the city. Based on Reid's geographical profile, he will most likely strike here," Emily paused, pointing with a pen to a marking on the map hanging on the wall, "right in the middle of his comfort zone."

JJ sat upright, "but we can't go and canvass the area with police, that will scare the unsub away." She looked over to the tv, "plus, with all the media coverage, I'm not sure if he will even show up. He must know we're onto him."

Prentiss nodded, "I know. But the urge to kill is too strong, and he gets off on the thrill, so he probably will go out tonight despite the news. However, police would put him off. Which is why two of us need to go undercover."

Everyone must've been thinking the same thing, because suddenly all eyes were on Reid and Alvez. They were the only two men in the room, aside from Rossi, but he was too old for a club. "I- I'm not sure if a club is really my environment, you know", Reid said, his cheeks turning a pale shade of red.

"It'll be fine. The only thing you have to do is getting the unsub's attention and locating him. We will have constant communication, don't worry", Prentiss reassured.

Rossi patted Alvez on his back, "good luck, lovers." 

Luke wasn't sure he saw it right, but he swore Rossi winked at him. 

This was going to be a tough job for Luke, considering he has had a crush on Reid from the moment he first laid eyes on the genius. On one hand he was happy he could spend time with Reid, dancing, close to each other. On the other hand, they were working and there is a serial killer walking around, so he needed to keep his head in the game.

\--

After they got communication and tracking devices attached to their bodies, it was time to go out.  
"You ready?", Alvez asked Reid. "I think so."  
"Let's do it, then."

They stepped out of the disguised FBI van that was parked a couple of blocks away from the club they needed to go to, and started to walk. Alvez took his time to take a good look at his partner. Reid was dressed differently than usual, instead of a suit that seems to consist out of a hundred pieces, he was wearing regular pants, converse and a shirt Luke had seen before on him. But right now he was wearing it with the sleeves rolled up, without a cardigan or tie. He looked gorgeous, and Luke had to remind himself he was on the job.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Spencer asked him a question, "do you think we need to hold hands or something? To look more legit."

Alvez shrugged nonchalantly, but then took Reid's hand in his and pulled him just a little closer. They took a deep breath before looking each other in the eyes and stepped into the club.

The music was loud, so loud the two agents could barely communicate. It was very crowded, lights were flashing, and the bass could be felt throughout your whole body. Men were dancing, sweaty, making out on the dance floor. Spencer and Luke scanned the room, to see if anyone stood out, looked as if he didn't belong there. It was so packed with people that they didn't have a good view of the room, so Alvez proposed to moved to the dance floor.

"What?", Reid semi-shouted back.  
Alvez leaned in, "we need to move to the middle!". He was trying to stay quiet so others wouldn't hear them, but that was nearly impossible. He wasn't sure if Spencer understood what he said, so he just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the middle of the room.

Almost everyone around them was dancing with a partner, and they needed to fit in, so Luke raised his eyebrows at Reid as a form of a question. Reid seemed to understand, so Alvez put his hands on the younger boy's hips and pulled their bodies together. It was hot in the room, and they were sweating. Rainbow coloured lights hit the pearls of sweat forming on Reid forehead, and his face was shimmering. He had never looked so pretty before, and Luke couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. He moved his hand to Reid's neck and leaned closer, then he kissed him.

To his surprise, Spencer kissed him back. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the music, nothing around them seemed to matter. To Luke, it felt way too soon when Spencer broke the kiss. He smiled at him, when suddenly his expression changed. Reid eyed toward a corner of the room, where a man was standing. The figure was wearing a hood and looked around the club with disgust. It was the unsub.

"Let's go!"

They tried to move through the crowd without drawing to much attention to themselves, but when they almost reached him, the unsub spotted them and took off. The agents sprinted after him, and Alvez tackled the guy right before he could get out of the door. "FBI. You're under arrest", Reid spat, while cuffing the man who had murdered at least four gay men.

\--

"Good job guys", Rossi said to the couple as the were handing the murderer over the police.

They saw the rest of the team approaching them. Prentiss was the first of them to make a comment, "you two had fun in there?"

Neither Alvez nor Reid dared to answer that, but the deep red on Reid face gave them away.

Their unit chief winked. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to correct me. :)


End file.
